shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Sarge
}} is an underground chef and one of Asahi Saiba's subordinates. She is also a member of the Les Cuisiniers Noirs. Appearance Sarge is a slim, tall, and curvaceous woman with long, flowing dark hair, reaching even below her waist. As for outfits, she is shown to wear a militaristic uniform shown through her beret and jacket with tassels. She's also been carrying a C.C. (Chainsaw Carving) Knife which she considers as her own personal cooking tool. Personality Sarge is shown to be very rude and arrogant, with a tendency to shout at "light chefs" directly to their facesShokugeki no Soma chapter 290, page 17 and mocking them to quit the tournament already.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 292, page 10 Although, she is also shown to have respect to chefs who can stand the heat of the kitchen.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 291, page 9 History Sarge is a successful and wildly famous Noir hired by rich and important peoples alike which she masterfully exceeds their expectations earning her the alias, ''Wielder of the Dish Arms.''Shokugeki no Soma chapter 291, page 4-6 At some point, she met and fought Asahi Saiba where she suffered her greatest defeat, Sarge then decided to follow Asahi after the latter recruits her.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 294, page 4-5 Plot BLUE Sarge, along with three other Noirs, gathers in Asahi Saiba's base where they are keeping the abducted Tootsuki Headmaster, Erina Nakiri.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 278, page 18 Throughout the conversation between Asahi and Erina, she appears to be mostly silent,Shokugeki no Soma chapter 281 and it was later revealed that she will also be participating in BLUE.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 282 She later appears along with Don Calma and Kou Shiō at the Third Gate,Shokugeki no Soma chapter 289 revealing to have given a free pass at the First and Second Gate.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 290, page 1-2 As the Bookmaster asked them to prepare some beef dish, Sarge decided to accept the command and expressed a great support to the idea of eliminating the "light chefs". In her cooking, she surprised everyone as she brings out her cooking tool – a chainsaw – where she used to slice the beef, as well as adding seasoning spices into the meat's interior.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 290, page 9-13 Her dish proved to be very mouthwatering as a light chef who tasted it have been stunned, and even approved by one of the judge of WGO whom he call one-of-a-kind. The Bookmaster then assigned her as the Third Gate Trial's Gatekeeper.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 290, page 14-19 Sarge then heard some light chefs doubting her skills, she then let one light chef taste her dish where she easily silenced him, mocking him next telling everyone she's different than them, making all other light chefs lose confidence in the process.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 291, page 4-7 As a Gatekeeper, she later judged three Noirs, Malcanta, Claude Ville, and Bunnyhair, and passed them as their dishes meets the mark.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 290, page 15 After witnessing Eishi Tsukasa, Megumi Tadokoro, and Takumi Aldini's performances, she acknowledges them, claiming that there's at least few gutsy light chefs who's up to the challenge and proceeds to the mock other chefs who can't keep up, telling them to leave the tournament already.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 292, page 9-10 However, one of the light chefs, Sōma Yukihira, gives her a different aura which startled her.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 292, page 12 She later appears at the Final Gate's first match where her opponent is Sōma Yukihira, and after seeing him, she's visibly annoyed and asking him out to reveal his own superhuman prowess.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 292, page 15-18 The battle between them starts with Sarge claiming that Sōma will be defeated there for Asahi's sake which Sōma curiously asked her about, which she refused to answer. She then wonders if Sōma is actually just a "small fry", doubting Asahi's remarks about the chef.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 293, page 2-3 After the theme is announced, which is to make a Christmas cake, Sarge proceeds to show Sōma and the audience on why she have her moniker in the first place. She uses her C.C. Knife once more and use it to make an impressive meringue. Sarge then use of her tool, a sledgehammer, to shatter a block of chocolate. Lastly, a detonator to blast a specifically-made oven, baking the cake, surprising the audience and even known judge like Kakinoshin Ōizumi.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 293, page 6-10 Her Christmas cake, "Cluster Bomb Cake", received a number of appraise from the Bookmens of WGO comparing her dish to "delicious, magnificent, Merry Christmas on the battlefield." After the judging of her dish, she proceeds to turn to Sōma and ask bring a delicacy that can rival her own, which Sōma answered by revealing his weapon, an ice cream spoon, shocking Sarge.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 293, page 12-18 Feeling mocked, Sarge pointed her C.C. Knife in Sōma's face, questioning his attitude, causing the latter to deny her accusations. As the female Noir watches Sōma, she remembers the time where she got defeated by Asahi, and how he became her way forward. With that, she firmly believes that Sōma is talentless as Asahi said it himself.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 294, page 2-6 However, Sōma's cooking antics surprised herShokugeki no Soma chapter 294, page 8 and after the Bookmen judged his cooking, and received an equal amount of praise, Sarge feels insulted and complained to the Bookmen claiming that her dish is superior until Sōma steps in and said that his dish isn't finished yet.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 294, page 16-19 Sarge still refused to acknowledge Sōma's dish and believed that what he's doing is just a last-ditch effort to match her Cluster Bomb Cake.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 295, page 1 But the Bookmen's reaction to Sōma's follow up surprised her even more as she question how is Sōma's by-the-book approach is equivalent to a superpower, Sōma's answer that he didn't have one and just relies on his experience on a diner has taken Sarge aback and as she taste the food which caused her fall down to her knees. The Bookmen then announced Sōma as the winner of the bout, eliminating her at the BLUE.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 295, page 8-15 After her defeat, she acknowledged Sōma's strength but told him that he will never beat Asahi.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 295, page 16-17 She later offered her C.C. Knife to Asahi, hoping that it would serve as a foundation her general's "Cross Knives."Shokugeki no Soma chapter 296, page 10-12 She appears once more as Asahi called her to bring out the set of knives he has which he will use against Megumi Tadokoro.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 302, page 16 Along with Don Calma, they watch as the match between Asahi and Megumi unfolds.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 303, page 2 At the semi-final, Sarge, along with her companions, watch Asahi's fight with Sōma,Shokugeki no Soma chapter 305, page 2 commenting on the sideline like how Asahi got the knives he's currently been usingShokugeki no Soma chapter 306, page 13 and question Sōma's decision to toss each of the five great cuisines together.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 307, page 4 However, Sōma catching up on time despite the heavy workload surprised and the rest of her colleagues,Shokugeki no Soma chapter 307, page 15 and Sōma managing to feed Courage who's already satisfied with Asahi's creation makes her dumbfounded.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 310, page 7, 9 She later questions Sōma's fearless cooking method which can go wrong even at slight mistake, asking on how can he come up with such dangerous bets.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 311, page 9 Witnessing Asahi's defeat, Sarge and her companions have gone speechless.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 312, page 12 ~Le dessert~ Sarge is revealed to be still in-contact with Asahi and along with Yūnosuke, they investigated Asahi's background and found out that he is the biological son of Azami Nakiri. Cooking Duel Records BLUE Trivia *Sarge got her name by shortening of the Military Rank, Sargeant (or Sergeant).Shokugeki no Soma chapter 291, page 4 References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Chef Category:Noir Chefs Category:BLUE Participants